Care of a Consort
by Werewindle
Summary: Xan is hurt and Spike's protective streak comes to the fore. After all Masters are supposed to take care of their Consorts.


Author: Werewindle  
Title: Care of a Consort  
Fandom: Buffy:tVS  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own the pretty boys. pouts  
Warnings/Squicks: slight angst

Summary: Xan is hurt and Spike's protective streak comes to the fore. After all Master are supposed to take care of their Consorts.

Notes: For the Color, Sound, Random Object ficathon at Bloodclaim. For the lovely Willowschild who asked for H/C, minor angst, established relationship and gave me - lilac, sound of echoing jets, crystal dragon.

* * *

Spike was beginning to hate the color lilac. He paced across the tiny waiting room from one lilac wall to the other swerving to avoid a periwinkle chair, boots squeaking on the sterile floor. The pale walls were mocking him with their calming vibes. How the bleeding hell was he supposed to calm down with his Xander hurt.

Nurse Battle-Ax that was running the desk had suggested - demanded - that he leave the other waiting area because he was agitating the others. Well he was agitated damn it. No body would tell him anything beyond the fact that Xan had been injured in an accident on-site. He had almost ripped into Xander's boss when the man showed up. Would have, chip or no, if Slayer hadn't restrained him.

The watcher was still on the boy's insurance as an emergency contact number and had brought the girls with him. The chits had smothered him with reassurances and weeping all over the place. Spike reached the far wall and leaned against it, he closed his eyes and thumped his head on the wall. He knew that his rage and anxiety wasn't helping but he couldn't get himself under control. He had been scared beyond anything when he got the call that Xan had been taken to the ER.

Shaking Spike slid to the floor back to the corner hidden by the row of chairs, mind caught in a loop remembering their fight that morning. He thanked all the gods holy or other wise that the accident hadn't been worse; that he had the chance to make it right.

Being so close to the airport made the apartment more affordable for Xander but the echo of jet planes set the vampires teeth on edge. Spike had brought up moving once but Xander had scoffed at the idea and wouldn't even listen to Spike's suggestions. He hadn't brought it up again letting his pet have his pride, sure the boy would grow sick of the place soon. But he hadn't and all Spike could do was grit his teeth and bare it.

As the months went by he got more and more restless. The bloody overly friendly Nancy Boy that moved in across the hall hadn't helped either, practically glomming his Xan when ever he saw him. Xander of course was oblivious to Slut Boy's advances but Spike could smell the pheromones, he knew what's what and his demon like it not one bit.

Things built and built 'til this morn, he had come home late, just in time for Xander to be getting up and in a bad mood. He'd bitched and groused and pushed until Xander pushed back. They ended up in each others faces practically screaming the walls down.

Frustrated at not being able to make his human understand the cause of his moods Spike turned from him and angrily swept his arm across the sideboard sending the jumble of stuff on top crashing to the floor. At Xander's exclamation his stomach dropped. Xander shoved him aside and knelt on the floor pawing through the mess, flinging mail and a stray t-shirt aside. He unearthed a blessedly still intact crystal dragon figurine and Spike let out a silent breath.

That dragon is one of Xander's oldest most treasured possessions. His Granmum gave it to him as part of a set when he was ten or so. The castle and wizard had not survived his father's drunken tirades. When they had moved form the Basement O' Doom the boy had packed it carefully and held it in his lap on the drive over. Spike couldn't believe he had been so careless. Neither could Xander, his boy stood and glared at him before stalking off to the bedroom and slamming the door. Not re-appearing until he was ready for work, barely glancing at Spike on his way out the door ignoring his attempts to apologize.

Things had to change, Spike had let his boy have his pride, let him chose their home and take care of him- buy his blood and smokes, pay the bills. But no more. He was a Master Vampire and it was more then time for him to take care of his Consort. Spike pulled out his lighter flicking the lid open and shut, occupying his hands while he made plans in his head.

Hours seemed to pass before a white coated form came in to the room. The man spotted the vampire and moved to squat on his heels before him. The man started talking, voice pitched low in a reassuring tone. Spike heard nothing after "he'll be fine" and "no lasting damage". Details about the injuries and what they had given him didn't penetrate the hopeful daze.

Spike interrupted the doctor and demanded to see Xander. The doctor gave him a sympathetic look and explained that Xander was heavily medicated and sleeping before taking him to Xander's room. Xander was bruised and stitched but Spike could hear him breathing - feel the pulse beat in the wrist he held and felt the demon within calm. His nummy was alright and Spike was going to make sure he stayed that way.

* * *

Xander had a few cracked ribs and his shoulder had to be re-located, they were keeping him over night because of a mild concussion. Spike didn't put up much fight when they kicked him out after visiting hours were over. There were things he needed to do having already made most of the arrangements over the phone. Spike called in a favor with a certain demon or two and now came the foot work part of his plans. He wanted to be able to tell Xan - with out a doubt - exactly where they were going and when. Wouldn't do to let his pet have to much room to try and wriggle out of this.

Spike stepped out of his car and looked up at the faded white house and weedy yard. Not much to look at from the outside but with a little work Phor'lin had sworn this place would be perfect for the Master Vampire and his Consort.

* * *

Spike went around the car and helped ease Xander up and out, careful of the taped ribs and sore shoulder. He put an arm around the boys waist to steady him on the stairs up to their apartment. Spike dug his keys out of his jeans pocket and managed to unlock the door without letting go.

Gently he led the still fuzzy head human to their bedroom and set him on the bed. When Xander would have moved to lay down Spike stilled him. "Gonna run you a bath Xan, sit tight 'kay? Be right back." The vampire hurried to the bathroom and got the water running hot adding a fair dollop of earthy spiced bath oil. He smiled remembering the first time a shy Tara had offered to make him some 'enhanced-vamp senses' friendly soaps and things after hearing him complain about the heavy chemical scented stuff they sold at the supposedly 'organic' shop. A long hot soak is Spike's least known vice, one he loved to indulge in with his nummy.

While the water was filling up Spike striped out of his shirt and boots already having shed his duster. When the water reached the right depth Spike shut it off returned to Xander. He found the boy sitting as he had left him, head nodding half asleep. Quickly he pulled off Xan's shoes and pants his sleepy lover just let himself be moved about, trusting the vampire to take care of him. Carefully Spike removed the sling from the boy's right arm and eased his shirt off trying not to jar him about.

They half shuffled to the steamy bathroom and the blond helped his sore lover in to the tub. Shucking out of his jeans and climbed in behind him. Spike pulled the brunet to rest against him and reached for the sponge starting to wash the golden skin. Lazily swirling the soapy water over smooth muscles Spike waited until Xander was completely relaxed before he spoke.

"Made some calls today love."

"hmmm" was the sleepy reply.

"Got us a house."

"mmm."

"It's good sized: two bedrooms, largish kitchen, decent living room and a great screened in porch out back." The vamp continued still gently washing his lover.

" 's nice"

"The best part pet, is the finished basement. Just right for a master suite… has it's own bath, gonna put in a bloody gigantic tub - some mosaic glass tiles, blues n' greens."

"lithousdiseptlpe," was the mumbled reply from where Xan had nuzzled his face into Spike's neck.

The vampire smiled indulgently, "Yeah Xan, like the house you worked on only not purple. Maybe in the bath upstairs, Niblet'd like that." Spike picked up a lax arm running the sponge down and around, intently cleaning between each finger before moving to the next careful not to pull at the shoulder. "Phor'lin and his crew are working on it. They'll have the new carpet in and paint up, have someone set the yard to rights. You'll have to pick a color for the walls downstairs." Spike nipped at the brunet's cheek, "Not sodding orange either."

Xander roused a bit at the playful bite, " 'kay, no orange." He turned his head once more intent on nuzzling his nose into that spot right behind the blonde's ear. His all time favorite nuzzling spot, might even give it a lick - it's a very lickable spot. Wait, wha- "What can't I pick orange for? Why am I pick paint colors Spike?" Xander pulled back enough to see Spike's face, his own scrunched in confusion.

Spike fought the urge to kiss his adorably bewildered lover "For our bedroom in our new house pet - you can't pick orange because that much orange is liable to make my eyes bleed," He darted forward to press a quick kiss to Xan's lips. "and your picking because there is no way were keeping that institutional gray but some how I didn't think you'd really like the bedroom walls scarlet either, which would be my choice."

"We got a house?"

"Yeah pet."

"Since when? I'd have remembered a house. I distinctly remember being non-house-y Spike." Xander blinked at Spike trying to get his brain to reboot, he was sure that yesterday when he went to work they had not had a house.

"Since last night luv. Told you made some calls. Place'll be done in two weeks, Phor'lin's got a cousin - Nor'zin, that'll get the place furnished and move all our stuff from here to there a couple of days after that."

"But WHY do we have a house, and HOW did we get one?" Xander demanded.

Spike sighed and slipped out of the tub turning to lift Xan out. "Come on pet, water's getting cold." He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist before grabbing a second and briskly rubbing his lover dry. He guided the brunet back to their room and tucked them into bed. "I hate living here Xan, you know that. Wanted someplace that was just OURS, pet. Your running ragged trying to keep up with everything: slaying your bloody job-"

Spike pressed his finger to the human's lips stopping his retort. "Know you aren't going to stop slaying luv, wouldn't ask you to. And I know you sodding well love you job- take pride in it. But if you weren't working so much to pay rent and keep me in smokes and the lot… A Master Vampire is supposed to take care of his Consort, YOU are MY Consort, that means I'm supposed to take care of you - not the other way 'round. I let you do all that for me cause it makes you happy, but I'm not letting you get hurt over it."

Xander looked stunned. This is what the fight had been over yesterday, it wasn't just about staying out all night or not liking the neighbors, the vampire was worried about him. Aw. Still mad at him for knocking my dragon on the floor, and the whole buying a house with out telling me but - warm and fuzzy-ness. "So how did we buy this house o' vampire-mine?"

"Phor'lin owed me, didn't he? Got us set up in one he owned."

"Right so if this Phor'lin owed you a favor as big as a house why didn't you call it in before?"

"'Cause you wanted to move in here. Sprang it on me you did, came home all bouncy and excited, when I brought up moving be fore you didn't want to. I wanted you to be happy more then I wanted to move so I waited. But you got hurt and I realized I haven't been taking care of you the way I should." Spike pulled Xander to rest against him holding him tightly. "Couldn't stand the thought. So we are moving and you are cutting back at work. No arguing about it either. I gave Peaches a call, he's going to get my accounts all straightened out."

Xander looked up from where he was tracing idle patterns on the vamp's belly. "Accounts? Peaches?" He questioned puzzled by this seeming non-sequitur.

"Angelus set up accounts back in the day. Never had much use for that before - took what we needed or wanted, can't do that anymore. Asked Peaches about them a while back, he wasn't in a kind mood. But he couldn't refuse a request from his Childe made in his Consort's name. So he's pulling some of that dosh he's got socked away so I can buy my own blood." He kissed the back of Xan's neck. "Maybe get you a few little pretties. Hmmm? Some thing red and shiny to haul your tools in, ya?"

Xan peered up at the older man. "Gonna buy me a truck Blondie?" He asked smile tugging at his lips. "Might be enough to make me forget you throwing my dragon around," he teased poking the pale chest beneath him.

"Hey now!" Spike grabbed the offending finger, "Said I was sorry, didn't I?"

"Hmm, Don't remember. Maybe you should show me."

"Think I can do that pet." Spike rolled them over keeping his weight off the injured mortal. "Just lie back and let me take care of you," the blonde commanded. Slowly he kissed Xander, dragging his lips across a course cheek to the waiting mouth. He flicked his tongue across the seam asking for entrance. When the lips parted he slid his tongue in to twirl around it's mate.

Pulling back before air became an issue for the human Spike trailed fleeting kisses down the strong throat detouring to worry an earlobe placing a sucking kiss beneath it. He lingered over the pulse beating a staccato rhythm in the hallow of Xander's collarbone. Finally moving to pepper his sore shoulder with light kisses bringing a pleased sigh from the younger man.

Spike meandered down Xander's chest drawing moans and whimpers from him. The vampire spent long minutes alternating from one dusky nipple to the other. Suckling them to stiff pebbles, turning the surrounding flesh deep rose against the golden skin. The older man nipped kisses down the line of Xander's abs. Writing 'mine' with his tongue along one flank startling a giggle from the younger man. Mouthing his way to Xander's navel the vampire paused casting a look up at his lover. "Love to see a ring here Xan. A silver bar, garnet stone set in the ends, hmm? Little glint every time you shift or stretch. Best kind of tease." Spike suggested with a naughty grin.

"Sure, if you pierce something for me." Xan lifted a hand to ghost over those wicked lips. Already getting distracted from their banter. He bucked his hips enough to press his erection to the body above him.

Spike ducked his head back down giving a quick tug to the skin he wanted adorned. "Might have to think about that, pet." Sliding further down the delectable body, he gave a brief kiss to the head of Xan's cock his tongue flicking out gather the pre-come there. The boy shuddered at the sensation but Spike moved on. Nuzzling the hair at his groin before moving over to nip at one hipbone. He presses bruising kisses in the hallow of his hip making Xander shift closer, a move that brought a hitching cry from jarred ribs.

Spike gently pushed the mortals hips back down. "Na-uh. Supposed to be letting me take care of you Xan. No more moving about or you'll end all my fun." Once the brunet settled Spike continued his ministrations, knowing the younger man couldn't take much more teasing. Spike's mouth closed around the head of Xan's cock, tongue swirling over the sensitive flesh. He brought one hand up to grasp the base and worked his mouth father down the thick shaft.

Cool mouth and cooler hands stroked Xander to a trembling mass of nerves. He barely kept from bucking into that wet haven only the twinge of protesting ribs keeping him still. Xander had to touch his lover though. His right hand found a perch on Spikes shoulder finger holding tight, nails digging in at a surge of sensation when Spike did that thing with his tongue that made him forget English. His other hand combed through his lover's nearly white locks, fingers twining in the sweaty strands.

God Spike's mouth is a wicked, wicked thing. Guh! Xander wasn't going to last much longer he could feel the tingle start in his balls, leg muscles straining with the effort not to thrust. Fingers clenching he cried out his release, "Spike!"

The vampire swallowed down the thick nectar, savoring the taste of his lover so alive sparkling with energy, even injured as he was. One last lick to his favorite prize and Spike crawled back up the bed, mouth searching for Xander's. They shared languid kisses as a warm hand closed around the blonde's still raging erection. Grabbing tightly and moving at a punishing speed the human brought Spike to the brink. He went crashing over roar swallowed by Xander's greedy mouth.

Spent the lovers curled around each other, moving to keep the human from upsetting his injuries. Drifting a fiercely whispered "MINE" was heard, the sleepy "Yours." replied before they both succumbed to Morpheus.

* * *

A/N  
I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this. Maybe moving them to their new home. Definitely something with the piercing idea... Any thing you all are interested in seeing from this? 


End file.
